


And In This Corner...

by afteriwake



Series: Unpredictable [5]
Category: CSI: NY, House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House comes in to consult in the Louie Messer case and things go from bad to worse the minute he meets Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And In This Corner...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **7_crossovers** Theme Set #2 ( _Cliches_ ), prompt #3 (" _Flesh and Blood_ ").

"I smell popcorn."

Wilson jerked his head up. "Nice to see you, Wilson. How's work? Had a long day? Why no, House, not long at all." He shook his head, then motioned to the bag on his desk. "Have some, House."

Dr. Gregory House winced slightly as he walked into Wilson's office. It wasn't because of his leg, but rather his side. Weeks after being shot and he was still not needing the cane. Wilson was amazed. Skeptical, but amazed. 

"So what's this I hear about Cameron and the coma boy's brother creeping up into open warfare against each other?"

"Already happened," Wilson said absently.

"And no one _taped_ it?" House paused with the popcorn almost to his mouth.

"No. Because if we had she would have destroyed it." He put down his patient's records. "You missed it, though. She ripped the rest of us a new one right afterwards."

"No kidding," House said. He tossed the popcorn into his mouth. "Wonder when she got some--"

"Can you at least finish chewing before you talk?"

House chewed the popcorn, "Went to Diagnostics, didn't see anyone. Where's all the paperwork for the case?"

"Foreman's desk, I thought."

"Well, help me go rifle through my underlings' papers and find what I need. I'm missing some great soaps to be here."

\---

"You sure you don't want to head back to New York, get a real shower and real food?" Lindsay asked.

Danny shook his head. The two of them were sitting in Louie's room. Cameron was checking his vitals; since their chat on the roof the tension was gone. Well, at least some of the tension: he was starting to wonder exactly why he'd been arguing with her in the first place. She was trying not to eavesdrop, and Danny could tell. It wasn't as though any conversation he'd have with Lindsay was going to rival what he'd overheard, so if she wanted to eavesdrop that was fine.

"No. I use the men's locker room and the food here's decent." He held up one of the books Stella had grabbed. "These will help nicely, though."

"Danny, how long are you seriously going to stay here?"

"Until he's awake," he said quietly. Lindsay reached over and took his hand.

"We're going to try and make that soon," Cameron said. Danny nodded. She could tell he believed her. She could also tell he didn't mind that she'd been listening in.

"What do you still need to do?" Lindsay asked her.

Before Cameron opened her mouth the door opened up. Cameron, Danny and Lindsay's eyes turned to the newcomer at the door, and Danny's eyes slid past him to see Chase putting his head in his hand and Foreman hurrying up to get to a phone.

"So this is the guy."

Danny stiffened up. "That's my brother. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Dr. House."

"You're the pain in the ass." Cameron winced. Danny must have talked to Cuddy.

"And you're the infuriating detective. Now that we've had Mouseketeer roll call, I want to see the patient."

"You aren't his doctor," Lindsay interjected.

House turned to her. "Okay, maybe roll call isn't finished yet. Who are you? His girlfriend?" Then he pointed to Louie. "Or his?"

"Neither."

"Than why are you here?"

"House, maybe this is _not_ the best time," Foreman said as he got to the door. Whoever he called must have told him to get rid of House as quickly as possible, Cameron determined.

"This is still my department, even if it is under the purview of three people who can barely get along half the time," he pointed out. "And I want to see the patient."

"Get near my brother and I will hurt you." Every head in the room that could turned to Danny. Not even when he'd gotten upset and had the yelling match with Cameron had his voice sounded this cold. Lindsay remembered the _only_ time she'd heard him like this was after Aiden had died. She put her hand on his arm.

"I could sue you for making a threat," House said. He glared at Danny and Danny glared right back.

"But you won't," Cameron countered. "You want to find out about my patient?" She crowded up to House and started to walk towards him. Surprised at this new side of Cameron, he stepped backwards. She kept advancing, he kept retreating until finally they were out of the room. She gave Danny an apologetic look and then shut the door.

"Now I see why Robert is afraid of you two."

"Who, me and the pain in the ass?"

Lindsay shook her head. "No. You and Dr. Cameron."

"Once you get to know her, Allison's not so bad." Lindsay looked at him, raising an eyebrow but saying nothing. "What? She's not."

"Danny..."

"Look, Montana. I'm not going back to New York, not till Louie wakes up. If they think they can get him to wake up then I'm staying until he does."

She sighed. "Then do you mind if I come up here again?"

"You just want to check out the blonde doctor."

"I do not! Robert's nice, but..."

"I have to call him Dr. Chase."

"I'm making Dr. Foreman call me Detective Monroe." The two of them looked at each other and he grinned, finally feeling the tension from House's visit flow away.

"You're evil, Montana."

"Not as much as you."

\---

"Who the hell told you to go in and see him, House?" Cuddy yelled at him.

"There wasn't enough information in the file, just countless vital sign readings. Not enough back information, not even from Trinity. There's not enough _information_ , Cuddy."

Cameron looked back and forth from Cuddy and House as the volley continued. Finally she raised her hand. When they didn't notice, she put her fingers to her lips and let out a shrieking whistle. Both of them stopped and looked at her. "Did you think about waiting until I was done and asking _me_ , House?"

House looked at her in the kind of awe he'd looked at her with since she shoved him out of Louie Messer's room without putting a finger on him. "No, because you were busy."

"I'm sure you found out that Danny does not have the greatest of tempers before you walked into that room. You had to know that going in there was an incredibly _stupid_ thing to do."

Cuddy raised an eyebrow slightly. Cameron saw it, but House apparently didn't. "You've never been this way over a patient before," he said quizzically.

"Maybe part of it is because I get the chance to be in charge, House. I don't mind the help, but the fact is you're going to leave soon and I'm still going to be here on this case either until Louie Messer wakes up or his brother _gives_ up, and I don't think the last one's ever going to happen." She stood up. "You have any questions, ask me later."

With that, she walked out of Cuddy's office, shutting the door after her. House looked at it for a moment and then turned to Cuddy. "I'm surprised she didn't slam it."

"House? Sit down, read the file, give me your advice and then _go home_."

And surprisingly, instead of arguing, House sat down and opened up the file. Cuddy went back around to her desk and began to do her own paperwork.

"What kind of injuries did he have before he got in here?"

"He was beaten within an inch of his life." Cuddy didn't look up.

"Head trauma, broken bones, things like that?"

"I'm assuming."

"And there's been toxicology since he got here?"

"Other than the medication he was on, he's clean."

"Has anyone looked for signs of a potential smothering?"

Cuddy started to respond and then stopped. "Emergency might have when he got in here."

"Find out. If it was just a lack of oxygen to the brain, his brain probably recognized the threat and went to sleep. If he was healing that well, eventually the alarm will ring and he'll wake up."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then he doesn't, and Cameron can do the big girl thing and explain it to that ape of a detective."

"Danny isn't an ape."

"What is it with the two of you calling him by his first name?" House asked.

"He asked me to," she said simply.

"Cameron never calls patient's families by their first name, and I don't hear her referring to him as Detective Messer."

Cuddy shook her head. "If you have anything else to add, House, tell me or forever hold you peace."

"You make it sound like we're getting married, Cuddy."

"House..."

"If you can remove the _detective_ for a few minutes and let me get a peek at the patient, I can give better advice."

"Then you better learn how to say a convincing apology, House, because I don't think Danny's leaving that room again for a while, and I don't think he'll let you in there unless he's thoroughly convinced you actually are sorry and that you need to see his brother."

"Are you telling me I have to suck it up and beg?"

"Approximately, yes."

"Don't we usually toss people out of here for acting like that?"

Cuddy folded her hands in front of her. "The man was almost beaten to death trying to get information from a Mafioso to clear his brother of a possible murder charge." House looked surprised; evidently, _that_ part of the story hadn't been passed on. "Now the guy's going to trial and Louie Messer ends up in a coma-like state again. You see why his brother's being so protective, and why I'm _letting_ him be?"

House nodded slowly. "I think..."

"Yes?"

"Teach me how to apologize convincingly."

She rolled her eyes. Sooner she got this done, sooner he'd leave and _maybe_ her hospital would get back to normal...or as close to that as it was going to get.


End file.
